The Sorcerer's World
by Speedy Elder
Summary: Earl Wilson has received 2 magic school invitations. He accepts the school for wizards, but the sorcerers take this as an insult. How could he reject their school? Hogwarts was bad enough, but when he gets strange messages, he decides he needs to act. The sorcerers and wizards are at war. There may only be 1 kind of magic remaining.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorcerers

Chapter 1 - The Sorcerer's Ring

On a cold and stormy day in Manchester, England, in front of the door of 221B, stood a tall man. He was wearing emerald green robes. He had a short red beard, and glasses. He knocked on the door.

A short woman appeared at the door. She looked very distraught. "Do you have it, Ralph?"

"Of course" the man replied. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small parcel. He handed it to the woman.

"I will deliver it immediately" the woman replied.

The woman's name was Alice Simmons. She was the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But of course, the people; muggles, around her could never know that.

It was very late at night and Alice had been falling asleep while she had waited for the parcel, but she had kept awake, and now she could sleep.

"I suppose I will see you soon. At Hogwarts" and with that, he winked and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Alice returned back to her house where she laid the parel down. She placed it in the nightstand near her bed. She lay down and fell asleep immediately.

That night as Alice was sleeping she had bad dreams. Horrible dreams in fact. She dreamt that the muggles around her knew her secret. She dreamt that muggles stormed Hogwarts, and tied them all up.

With a start, she woke up screaming. She realized that her cat was looming over her on her bed. "Shirley, don't scare me like that!" she told her cat. She found herself very hungry and started for her kitchen when she realized just how late it was. It was almost half past 2 am. She decided just to have an apple or something.

As she walked down the creaky stairs of her house, she heard owls hooting outside. This could be good. It may mean that someone has sent her mail. She checked her mail slot and sure enough there was a letter. The letter had a strange crest sealing it. It looked like it said 'The 3 Sorcerers.'

Alice had never heard of magic of any kind outside of witchcraft and wizardry. She opened up the letter and found a piece of parchment. It said:

Dear Ms. Simmons,

It has come to our attention that Earl Watson is attending his first year at Hogwarts, if he chooses to accept the invitation. We have been studying him. We look for people like him. We think that he would be more suited as a sorcerer instead of a wizard.

We hope that you will give this letter to him, so that he is not confused when he receives invitations to 2 magic schools.

Chris Turner

Headmaster of The 3 Sorcerers,

School of Sorcery

Alice thought about this letter for a moment. She decided that she had never heard of something more rubbish than this.

Another kind of magic? The thought was simply preposterous. She discarded the letter and started for her room when she realized why she came downstairs in the first place. She went to her kitchen and grabbed an apple and sat down at her breakfast bar.

When she was done eating, she tossed aside the core and started for her room. When she came to the door, she was surprised to see that the door was closed. She didn't remember closing it. She reached for the handle and turned it. Her hand suddenly started to sting. She cried out in pain and took her hand away. She had also realized that her door was locked. She tried again. The stinging feeling happened again. She pulled out her wand.

"Alohamora" she said. The wand glowed and he door unlocked. She quickly put her hand on the door and turned the handle. The door opened and she walked inside.

Her room was a mess. All of the drawers were open. All of the cabinets were open. Stuff was all over the floor. Her room had been ransacked. She also noticed that her nightstand drawer was open. The parcel was gone. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

That parcel was very important. It contained a stone. Not just any old stone though. This was a magical ring. The ring, when put on a finger, would give the owner the power to shapeshift. They could turn into anything, even other humans. It came at a price though. For every time you used it, part of your energy was drained from your aura. Everyone had an energy aura. If you lost yours, you died. Nobody in existence could see auras. This ring was probably one of the most important ring in existence.

She went over to her window. She stared at the stars. She was going to be in so much trouble with the Ministry.

The thing was that she had a feeling that she knew who the stone had been stolen from. The letter from earlier had been labeled with a seal from what looked like a sorcerery school.

She had discarded it earlier but know she wasn't so sure. She decided to go to bed as she was very tired, and it was infact around 3 am now. The last thing that she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was a sticker on her ceiling that she hadn't noticed before. It said: The 3 Sorcerers.


	2. Chapter 2: The 2 Letters

Chapter 2: The Two Letters

Earl Wilson. Your average everyday kid. NO. He was far from that. He was definitely not normal. He had weird habits like walking in circles before bed. He was insanely OCD about everything. And he sometimes wore his clothes inside out. Just because he can.

One morning while making a bowl of cereal he heard some strange noises outside. It sounded like owls. That was impossible though. It was almost 9:00! Owls should surely be asleep by now.

He decided to just ignore the sounds, and carry on with his day.

His mother came downstairs. "Earl, did you see what is on your place at the table?"

"No" Earl replied.

He walked over to the table and looked at his placemat. There were two strange letters, each with a odd looking seal on it. The first one was a red circle with some strange lettering on it. He tore open that letter first. Inside there some parchment. He was confused, because the parchment looked almost like it was burnt. It said:

 _Dear Mr. Wilson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no longer than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Alice Simmons, headmistress_

 _of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

Earl was confused. School of magic? That sounded like rubbish. Maybe his parents or friends were playing a joke on him. Maybe they just wanted to get him worked up.

"Confused? His mother asked. Perhaps I should explain. Your father is a wizard. I am a witch. When we were your age, we attended this school, Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, if you go, then you will learn magic instead of your normal school subjects."

"Cool! I want to go now!"

"I figured you'd say that. I will send an owl back saying that you accept. You need to have your bags packed by August 31st. Then I will take you to the station."

"What is that letter?" Earl asked while pointing to the other letter.

"I'm not actually sure. It looks like another magic school, but there are only 3 that I knew of. Maybe it's just a prank. Open it."

Earl picked up the letter and tore it open. Inside was some more parchment. There was another letter and what looked like a list. The parchment said:

 _Dear Earl Watson,_

 _I am very happy to say that we have decided that you are fit for Sorcery. My name is Chris Turner and I am the headmaster of The 3 Sorcerers, school of Sorcery. Please find the list of necessary school supplies. School will start on September 1st, should you choose to accept. We look forward to having you._

 _Chris Turner_

 _Headmaster of the 3 Sorcerers, school of_

 _Sorcery._

Earl read it aloud to his mom. She looked stunned.

"I've never heard of the 3 Sorcerers. That is strange. Would you rather go there?"

"No, I think I'll stay with Wizardy. Sounds cooler." Earl replied.

"Okay, but I will have to see what this other school is about. I've seriously never heard of them. But anyways, when you go to Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of 4 houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was a Ravenclaw. Your father was a Hufflepuff. The other members of your house will be like your family. Oh, did I mention, this is a boarding school."

"WHAT! I CAN'T SLEEP ONE DAY WITHOUT MY BED!"

"Oh I think you can do it. I will send you owls every day. You aren't allowed to bring your phone, but letters will hopefully be enough."

"Alright, but I'm still confused. What are owls?"

"Owls are literally owls. The animal. We use them as pets, and to deliver mail. Somehow, the owl magically knows where you are and will deliver the mail to you."

"So that's why I heard owls earlier."

"Exactly. Well I think that you should eat. It's almost half past 9:00! Your father and I will be informing you about school every now and then. For now though, just try not to get to excited!"

Earl's mother walked away. Earl knew that she had said not to get too excited, but he couldn't help it! A magic school? For once, he would actually like school! This was going to be great!


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

One month later, Earl was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"I can't wait!" He kept shouting.

"Alright, let's go. Get in the car."

Earl ran to the car and buckled his seat belt. He rolled down the window and started yelling at his mom the hurry up.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back.

They had to drive to London, because that's where the train station was. Once they got there, Earl finally noticed that he had no school supplies.

"Mom?" he asked. "Where are me school supplies?"

She just smiled. She pointed to a building.

"That's a school supplies shop?" Earl asked curiously.

"Yep"

She led him into the store. Earl followed her into the back. There was a brick wall. This was very confusing for Earl.

"Watch" his mother told him.

She tapped on a couple of the bricks. The bricks slid around until there was a large hole in the wall.

"Wicked." Earl commented.

"This is Diagon Alley! The supplies stores for all Hogwarts students. What do you want to get first? We could go to the pet store, we could get a wand, or we could go to the bank. Actually, scratch that, we have to go to the bank. We need some money."

They walked to a big white building that looked crooked as it rose in stories. They walked inside. There were a bunch of desks. Sitting at them, were a bunch of creatures.

"WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Earl said.

"Goblins."

They went to one of the desks.

"Can we withdraw some galleons"? His mother asked the goblin.

"Key?"

His mother handed the goblin a key. It took it. He led them down a hall, where he motioned them to get into a cart. They all piled in and he pulled a lever. Suddenly, they were shooting down railways, going deeper and deeper into the ground.

Earl was of course screaming the whole time.

Finally, they stopped at a platform. They all got off, and the goblin inserted the key that his mother had given him into a keyhole. The door swung open.

Inside was piles of coins. There was a lot of cold, and some bronze coins.

"May we have 50 galleons?" his mother asked.

"Of course."

His mom pulled out a bag and started to put some of the gold coins in. When she had reached 50, she closed the bag and led Earl out.

"These are galleons" she said, holding up the bag. "They are the biggest form of currency for witches and wizards. You will use these to get your school supplies."

They went back up the railtrack and then they were back to the main part of the bank.

"Now, where do you want to go?" his mom asked.

"Can I get a wand?"

"Of course!"

They went to a shop called Ollivanders. Inside was shelves and shelves of boxes. Earl could only assume that the boxes contained wands. A man walked over to them.

"Ah, a first year!"

"Yeah, he's excited!" his mom said to the man. "Could we get a wand?"

"Well, I don't see why not!" The man replied.

They both chuckled at that. The man walked over to one of the shelves, and pulled off a box. He handed it to Earl.

"Here, take this wand out, and give it a swish. It is a 12 inch, dragon heartstring, holly wand.

Earl opened the box and took out the wand. He waved it around. Suddenly, a flower pot fell off a shelf and shattered on the ground.

"Nope, let me have that!" the man said while taking the wand from him.

He gave him a new wand. "10 inch, dragon heartstring, oak."

Earl swished the new wand. All of the lights started to blink repeatedly.

"Nope not that one!" said the man once again taking the wand from Earl.

He gave Earl another box. "11 inch, phoenix tail feather, spruce." he said.

Earl took out the new wand. Immediately, the lights in the room brightened. Eral could feel power pulsing throughout his body. He had never felt such a feeling.

"I think this is the one." Earl said.

"Yeah, me too." agreed the man.

"Alright!" his mom said. "How much is it?"

"12 galleons."

His mother handed 12 of the gold coins to the man.

"Thank you!" His mother said.

They walked out of the building.

"Where to next?" his mom asked.

"I think I want a companion. Let's go to the pet store!" Earl said eagerly. He had always wanted a dog. Now he could get one!

They walked into the pet store. Immediately, Earl was stunned. Instead of dogs and cats like a normal pet store, there were owls, and toads. There were a few cats, but there was mainly exotic animals. There were even a few bats!

"I was not expecting this!" Earl said.

"I didn't think you would. What do you want to get? You can get 1 pet."

Earl walked around the shop looking at all of the different animals. He finally decided on a barn owl in the corner. They paid 5 galleons for him, and then got the cage and left.

"I think I'll name him Arthur." Earl decided.

"Alright! Now, this is the boring part. You may not like it, but we do need to get you textbooks from Flourish and Blotts. Flourish and Blotts is a book store."  
"Fine, let's do it fast though."

They went to a store that had a big sign in the front. It said: Flourish and Blotts. They went inside. There were shelves of books. His mom pulled out a list of titles. She found most of them, with the help of Earl. They checked out, and left.

"Ok, lastly, we need to get you some proper clothing. Let's head over to the clothing shop."

They went to another building. Inside was a lot of were also ties, and scarfs. Earl picked out a couple of each, and they bought them all for their remaining galleons.

"Now we sadly have to go. You have a big day tomorrow, so we need to get to the train station. There, you will get on the train that will take you to Hogwarts. I'm not allowed to come though, so that is where we will have to say our goodbyes."

"Ok, it makes me sad to leave this wonderful place though. I've never seen anything like it!"

"I know you're sad, but we have to go. You have a big day."

With that, they walked through another hole in the wall, and exited the street called Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

Author's Message: Sorry guys for the long delay! I have been having a lot of homework and not finding the time for writing much lately! Hopefuly, the chapters will be more consecutive now. Thanks!

Today was most definitely the day! Today was the day Earl would ride the train to his school of magic! Today was the day he would be sorted into one of the four houses! Today was the day his life changed!

He had to wake up bright and early for the train ride. He was used to getting up at 10:00 am, so when his mother woke him up at 7:00 am to get ready, he was alarmed.

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He was ready!

Earl and his mother exited the hotel they were standing in. They called for a taxi and rode it to the train station.

"Here" his mother said, handing him his train ticket. It was a small card that said that the Hogwarts Express would be departing at 9:00 am on Oct. 31, from platform 9 ¾. This however confused Earl.

"Mother?" he asked. "Why does my ticket say platform 9 ¾? Isn't there only 9 and 10?"

"You'll see." was all his mother said.

Earl found it annoying and still exciting that his mother kept on being secretive. It found his imagination flying around trying to come up with the best answer to what could be so awesome, that it had to be kept a secret.

When they arrived at the platform, Earl was ready to see this platform 9 ¾.

"Ok, so where is platform 9 ¾?" Earl asked.

"Right there!" his mother said pointing to a wall. "Ok, so what I want you to do is run straight at the wall. It's perfectly safe!"

Earl thought for a moment that his mother had gone insane. Then he remembered that he was attending a school of magic. He decided that even if it was a solid wall, then his trolley would hit first and he would still be safe.

He ran straight at the wall. Right as he hit, he embraced himself for there was none. He looked around. He was now in a completely different train station. And right in front of him was a train marked the Hogwarts Express.

A moment later, his mother came through the wall too.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"No"

"I figured you'd say that. So, just a reminder. You can come home for Christmas. You can always come home at any time. You're not being forced to go. But I will say that It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. So I think you can do it. Now are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Awesome!" I can get you situated on the train, but then I have to go."

They went over to the train. He pulled his bags onto the train and looked around for an empty compartment. He found one and slid inside. He put his bags on the baggage part and sat down.

"I guess this is goodbye for a while." Earl said to his mom.

"Yeah." his mother replied. She looked ready to cry. She was very excited for Earl, but very sad he had to go. "You totally got this."

"I know."  
"See you soon. I love you." She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him and then walked out of the compartment.

Earl was just about settled when the door to his trolled opened. A boy that looked his age was there. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all!"

The boy sat down and pushed his bags onto the top part of the compartment.

"My name's Robbin by the way."

"Earl, nice to meet you. Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah. I'm super excited. My parents were pure bloods, so I've been excited for today pretty much all my life."

"Thats cool" Earl replied. He wished that he had known about Hogwarts when he was younger, but he just figured that his parents had their reasons for not telling him.

The rest of the train ride was just ongoing conversation. At one point, the candy trolley came around. Earl couldn't resist a little. So of course he got a lot.

Once they felt the train stop moving, the doors opened. Both of the boys grabbed their bags and walked out with the rest of the kids. The excited the train and stared into the distance where a big castle awaited them.


End file.
